Makenai!
by Konechan
Summary: A gdyby tak dać miłości drugą szansę? Czy miłość da radę pokonać przeznaczenie i zwyciężyć ze złem, które chce opanować świat? Kilku-rozdziałowy fan-fik Seiya/Usagi z odrobinką zaskoczenia...
1. Ikuko Tsukino młody człowieku

✰ **ONA **

W strugach nieustającego od kilku dni deszczu szła jak w każdy piątek tą samą drogą. Do niego. Na pewno już na nią czekał. W progu przywita ją ciepłym i tak dobrze jej znanym uśmiechem, zrobi jej gorącej herbaty, przypomni jak ciepłe są jego ramiona, kiedy ją przytula i na pewno pocałuje jej usta z niegasnącym przez tych wiele lat pożądaniem. Poczuje bicie jego serca, które przecież tak wiele dla niej znaczy.

Spojrzała na swoją dłoń. Od trzech lat już gości na niej pierścionek, niby nic zwykły drobiazg, ale przywiązał ją do niego na całe życie. Jest jej narzeczonym. Wiedziała o tym już wcześniej, że któregoś dnia połączą się w jedno i tak jak w bajkach, które tak bardzo lubi oglądać, będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

- Czemu wciąż pada… - westchnęła do siebie

Tak bardzo nie lubi deszczu. Kiedyś już tak padało. Niektóre wspomnienia chciałaby wymazać. Celowo wrzucane w najczarniejszy kąt pamięci wracają ze zdwojoną siłą nieproszone i niechciane tylko po to by zepsuć jej nawet najprzyjemniejszy dzień.

Poczuła jak oczy robią jej się mokre. Od łez.

_Chyba jednak lubię deszcz… przynajmniej nie widać, gdy płaczę._

Stanęła przy drzwiach. Zapukała cichutko jak zawsze. Otworzył, uśmiechnął się.

- Jak dobrze, że już jesteś Usa-ko. Jesteś cała mokra – znów słyszała jego ciepły głos – Wejdź zaparzę ci herbaty…

✰ **ON **

Już ponad miesiąc żyje w tej strasznej próżni, jaką jest jego życie. W lustrze widzi co dzień obcą twarz, obce oczy pełne pytań, na których odpowiedzi nie da mu nawet towarzyszące echo pustego mieszkania.

Tak bardzo chciałby pamiętać… Jednak nic nie wraca. Tych kilka obrazów, przypominających raczej migawki z dawno oglądanego filmu, nie jest w stanie przywrócić mu wspomnień.

W zeszłym tygodniu ściął włosy. Długie, niemęsko upięte w kucyk bardzo mu przeszkadzały. Teraz jego wygląd znacznie bardziej mu odpowiada, choć nadal czuje się obco w swoim ciele. Tak jakby nigdy do niego nie należało.

Niedawno odkrył coś nowego o sobie. Przechodził koło sklepu muzycznego i nie mógł się powstrzymać by tam nie wejść. Wypatrzył wystawioną na sprzedaż gitarę i nie zastanawiając się przymierzył się do instrumentu. Kilka dotknięć struny i już wiedział, że nie jest mu to obce. Zwrócił uwagę kilku klientów sklepu. Stanęli wokół i przysłuchiwali się pięknemu brzmieniu, jaki wydawała w jego dłoniach gitara.

- Znam tę piosenkę! – Usłyszał głos dobiegający z grupki gapiów.

Przerwał grę. Spojrzał się w stronę, z której ten przyjemny kobiecy głos dobiegał i zobaczył sympatyczną, długowłosą kobietę uśmiechającą się do niego przyjaźnie.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał

- Moja zwariowana córka słuchała tego całymi dniami. Nie mogłabym zapomnieć –uśmiech znów zagościł na jej twarzy.

Odstawił gitarę i poczekał aż jego przypadkowa widownia rozejdzie się po sklepie. Podszedł do kobiety. Czuł, że może czegoś się dowiedzieć.

- Nie wiem czy pani to zrozumie…, ale ja nie pamiętam skąd znam tę melodię. – Ściszył ton – Nie pamiętam kim jestem.

Kobieta spojrzała pytająco. Widząc zaczerwienie na twarzy chłopca wyciągnęła przyjaźnie dłoń w geście powitania:

- Jestem Ikuko Tsukino młody człowieku – znów uśmiechnęła się wyjątkowo uprzejmie.

✰ **ONI **

- Gdybym nie był pewien nie przyszedłbym właśnie do was – Mamoru był wyraźnie zdenerwowany całą tą sytuacją do takiego stopnia, że Haruka od razu mu uwierzyła.

- Wierzymy ci. Ale nie rozumiem, czemu miałoby coś takiego się stać właśnie teraz.

Michiru podeszła do półki, na której kurzyło się od trzech lat jej magiczne zwierciadło. Do tej pory nie było najmniejszej potrzeby żeby zakłócać mu ten spokój. Ale czy to możliwe, że znajdzie w nim odpowiedź?

- I jak? – Niecierpliwa Haruka podeszła do przyjaciółki by sama zobaczyć czy zwierciadło wykryło jakieś zagrożenie

- Nic nie wskazuje żeby miało się dziać coś złego.

Mamoru poderwał się z kanapy.

- To nic. Trzeba zachować ostrożność. Jeśli coś grozi Usa-ko…

- Nic jej się nie stanie dopóki ma nas wszystkich blisko – skwitowała uśmiechem Michiru

Od czasu, kiedy Mamoru wrócił ze Stanów były spokojne o swoją księżniczkę. Nic nie dawało takiej pewności bezpieczeństwa jak fakt, że on jest tuż obok niej. Jednak wiadomość, którą przyniósł wlała w ich serca niepokój.

- Skoro Starlights są znów na Ziemi nie odpuszczę póki się nie dowiem, co się dzieje

Wyglądał na wyjątkowo zmartwionego tym, co zobaczył przedpołudniem przez szybę wystawową sklepu „Rock Music".

✰ _Fan-fik ten, jest moim pierwszym więc wybaczcie mi te liczne błędy. Mistrzem pióra nie jestem. _

✰ _Powstanie tej kilku-rozdziałowej historii zostało zainspirowane przez moje ulubione utwory Utady Hikaru „Prisoner of Love" oraz „Eternally". Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu _


	2. Gdzie jest moja moc?

✰ **ON **

Wciąż słyszał te słowa w jego głowie…

_- Tsukino?_

_- Hai! Wydaje się panu znajome moje nazwisko?_

_- Nie jestem pewien…, ale już gdzieś chyba słyszałem.._

Tsukino… Poczuł wtedy takie ciepło. Musiał znać. Jeszcze nie zdarzyło mu się tak zareagować na słyszane w radio, telewizji czy ulicy imiona jak teraz na to jedno słowo… Tsukino.

_- Może znał pan moją córkę – kobieta nie przestawała się uśmiechać– byłoby cudownie!_

Przecież on nie zna nikogo. Nie zna nawet siebie. Ale ta sympatyczna pani dała mu nadzieję, że odkryje w końcu swoją tożsamość.

Po powrocie do domu wyjął przemokniętą kartkę z kieszeni. Był tam adres tej kobiety. Zaprosiła go do siebie na jutro.

_- Przedstawię panu moją nierozsądną córkę. A i niech się pan nie obawia ciasteczka upiekę sama._

_- Przyjdę na pewno._

_Spojrzał przez szybę wystawową. Stał tam przystojny mężczyzna w ciemnych okularach. _

_Okulary – pomyślał – też kiedyś nosiłem ciemne okulary._

✰ **ONI **

- Rei-chan daj spokój Usagi! – próbowała nadaremnie rozdzielić kłócące się koleżanki Ami – Eh. – westchnęła do stojącej z boku Minako –niestety już doszło do rękoczynów.

- One nigdy nie dorosną – dodała załamując ręce Makoto

- Nie wiem, czemu Rei-chan jest taka zazdrosna, że to Usagi wystąpi w tym programie z Minako.

- Rei! Bo odbiorę ci twoją wejściówkę za kulisy – krzyknęła Minako i ku zdziwieniu wszystkich udało jej się zaszantażować koleżankę na tyle by przestała ciągnąć za długie włosy Usagi.

Minako odkąd odkryto w niej talent wokalny śpiewa w każdy weekend w klubie, który niedawno otworzyli rodzice Naru. Zauważył ją tam jeden z ważnych impresario i zaproponował występ w telewizji. Dziewczyna wypadła świetnie i dostała kolejną propozycję. Miała zaśpiewać w bardzo popularnym programie i udzielić w nim wywiadu. Aby była większa oglądalność producent zaproponował również rozmowę z jakąś dobrą znajomą młodej wokalistki. Po bardzo krótkim zastanowieniu Minako wybrała Usagi.

Gdyby tylko wiedziała, że Rei tak zareaguje wzięłaby ze sobą Makoto. Albo Michiru. Przecież ona zna się doskonale na muzyce.. Ale cóż mądra Mina po szkodzie.

- Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co tu się dzieje? – dziewczęta zwróciły wzrok w kierunku znajomego głosu

- Mamo-chan! – ucieszyła się Usagi, gdy nagle spostrzegła, że nie przyszedł sam

- Michiru-san! Haruka- kun! Co was sprowadza do świątyni? – zapytała zawstydzona sytuacją, na której została przyłapana Rei.

Wypuściła z uwięzi Usagi, otrzepała się z kurzu po bijatyce z przyjaciółką i pobiegła się przywitać z gośćmi.

- Troszkę się posprzeczałyśmy z Usagi – rumieńce oblały jej twarz

- Troszkę? – pyzata koleżanka pokazała język w całej jego okazałości

Mamoru pomógł wstać Usagi z ziemi.

- Mogę cię zabrać na resztę popołudnia? – pogładził ją czule po potarganych włosach

- Zabierasz mnie na randkę?

- Coś w tym rodzaju.

Kiedy wszyscy patrzyli na opuszczających ich zakochanych Haruka szukała słów by w jak najlepszy sposób przestrzec pozostałe senshi przed ewentualnym nowym zagrożeniem dla świata.

- Michiru nie powiesz mi chyba, że znalazłyście się tu przypadkiem? – spytała po chwili Mako - Chyba nie macie jakichś złych wieści?

- No cóż..- uśmiechnęła się

Ciężko określić jak dziewczęta odebrały opowieść Haruki o obawach Mamoru.

- Czy to możliwe? – najbardziej zszokowana była Ami – Przecież nigdzie nie ogłoszono powrotu ThreeLights.

- Nie musieli tu wracać jako gwiazdy. –Mako posmutniała na dźwięk swoich własnych słów. Tak strasznie lubiła zespół – Poza tym minęły już prawie trzy lata, nie są na topie.

- Może powinnyśmy ich poszukać ! To przecież nasi przyjaciele! – rozradowała się jak małe dziecko Minako

Haruka drgnęła.

- Nie sądzę żeby to był dobry pomysł. Ostatnim razem ich przybycie na naszą planetę nie przyniosło nic dobrego.

- Ale…- dziewczętom nie podobało się podejście starszej senshi

✰ **ONA **

Ma moru zostawił Usagi przed domem. Jego wizyta u niej, podczas gdy są jej rodzice wciąż nie była najlepszym pomysłem. W związku z tym miała wystarczająco dużo czasu na przewrócenie szafy w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej sukienki na wieczorny wywiad.

_Ostatnim razem szykowałam się tak na randkę z …. Baka Usagi!_

Wciągnęła na siebie śliczną niebieską sukienkę. Przewiązała odango wstążkami w tym samym kolorze i wsunęła zgrabne czółenka na małe stopy.

- Może być – uśmiechnęła się do swojego odbicia w lustrze

Zbiegła szybko po schodach wydając z siebie coś przypominającego stwierdzenie „wychodzę" .

Było ciemno. Pomyślała, że mogła się umówić z Minako jakoś bliżej. Nie musiałaby teraz sama iść przez przerażające miasto.

Spojrzała na niebo by milion pięknych gwiazd mogło się odbić w jej źrenicach. Przez wiecznie złą pogodę już zapomniała jak piękne może być niebo w Tokio. Podziwiając ten piękny widok zawieszony nad miastem wspomniała chłopca, z którym ostatni raz oglądała rozgwieżdżone niebo.

„Każdy ma swoją gwiazdę."

Jego słowa wracały do niej bardzo często. Słyszała je również teraz, zupełnie jakby tu był, szedł z nią tą ponurą ulicą…

„Twoja gwiazda jest wyjątkowo piękna"

_Ciekawe gdzie teraz jest. Co robi… Pewnie się teraz dobrze bawi z przyjaciółkami…_

To jedno z takich wspomnień, które chciałaby wyrzucić z pamięci. Za każdym razem jest jej tak samo ciężko.

Chciała powiedzieć o tym Lunie, jednak zdrowy rozsądek odradził jej ten krok. Na pewno wszystko by wygadała dziewczętom i wtedy już na pewno musiałaby to wszystko zapomnieć. Doskonale wie, jaka jest jej opiekuńcza kotka. Kiedy Usagi przyznała się, że chce studiować za granicą zwołała nadzwyczajne zebranie wszystkich senshi żeby grupowo wybić jej ten pochopny pomysł z głowy.

Niedaleko studia, w którym miał być nagrywany wywiad zauważyła szarpiących się ludzi. Nie zastanawiając się pobiegła zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

_Czy to możliwe… Yuma!_

Złapała za broszkę. Nie mogła czekać…

- Moon Eternal, Make up!

_Nani…?!_ _Nie__ działa__!_

- Moon Eternal Make up!

Bezskutecznie próbowała się zmienić w Eternal Sailor Moon. Łzy popłynęły jej do oczu. Upadła na kolana…

- Dlaczego? – zapytała samą siebie

Yuma w tym czasie spostrzegł dziewczynę. Zostawił swoją ofiarę i ruszył w kierunku Usagi.

- Venus Love Me Chain!

Usłyszała znajome zaklęcie. Atak Sailor Venus poskutkował na tyle by demon wycofał się i uciekł. Minako po retransfromacji podbiegła do przyjaciółki.

- Nic ci nie jest Usagi? –

Usagi nie wstawała jednak z ziemi, podniosła zapłakane oczy i wykrzyczała jedynie:

- Gdzie się podziała moja moc?!


End file.
